


The End

by EverlastingHunger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingHunger/pseuds/EverlastingHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If somebody would ask Ciel if he regreted anything he did, he would without any doubt say no, even now then the end is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ending for anime what had been written several years ago.

Ciel slowly turned his head to the window, his eyes stared at his own reflection and a sad smile appeared on his is lips.

Memories of his life flashed before his eyes: the time with his parents when everything was perfect and a world looked like a beautiful place, Lizzy, the beautiful Lizzy with her blond curls and a smile that could brighten the room she walked into, Lizzy whose heart is going to break into thousands of pieces and her bright smile will be drowned by her tears then she'll find out about his death, but she'll move on and forget about him. Then came memories about fire, what took his family away from him, along with his carefree childhood and innocence, the contract with the devil and everything what followed after he made it.

If somebody would ask him if regreted anything he did, he would without any doubt say no. Not even now, then the demon who played his butler for the past three years was standing in front of him, smilling, like this evening was completely normal, like this evening was like any other evening, but Sebastian was waiting, he was waiting for a soul he was finally going to take, for a soul that now rightfully belonged to him.

The revenge was taken, now it was time to pay a price for turning his back to God, for abandoning the light and embracing the darkness what came when he made the deal with the devil.

A soul for revenge. That had been their deal. To others it might sound stupid and childish but to Ciel it always felt right. Ciel knew what this moment will come and he was ready. As ready as he could be.

He turned his face to Sebastian. Who kept smilling and said, sounding like always, like he wasn't going to rip a soul from him, like he wasn't going to take his life away. "Young Master, it's time to go to sleep."

Ciel toke a deep breath and looked outside the window for the last time, into the world he didn't belong to, because monsters like him didn't deserve to bask in the sunlight, they didn't deserve happiness. Ciel also saw freedom, what always had been out of his reach, because he never tried to reach for it.

He slowly closed his eyes and welcomed darkness like an old dear friend who he haven't seen in a while, then he felt an icy cold lips on his own and a strong fingers gripping his chin. 

His first and last kiss.

They softly pressed against his own and world was painted red with Ciel's agonising scream what filled the room.

But even then he felt his body ripping apart and he forgot his name because it was replaced by the word PAIN, Ciel didn't regret anything he did.

His world shattered like a glass what was carelessy dropped. Everything was silent.

The body of the foolish boy who thought that revenge was the only solution he had, was laying on the floor.

Broken.

Empty.

The devil started at it for a second with amusement in his eyes and when turned and walked away.

After all, the game is over when the king is dead.


End file.
